maelstrom on the high seas
by solexrelax
Summary: 10.000 years after the 4th sww naruto sets out to sea and makes a crew of his own rating m for safety


**my first try at a story critics welcome please note english is not my first language so there wil probaly be a lot of grammar faults.**

"talking" _thinking_ **"juubi talking" **_**juubi thinking**_ **jutsus**

**disclaimer: i ****don't**** own naruto or one piece ** **maelstrom on the high seas **

**story start**

bored,so boooreed. where the thoughts of namikaze uzumaki naruto(come on you all know what he looks like shippuuden naruto with his sage cloak on)a 17 year old looking boy.

its been 10.000 years since the 4th sww and after sealing the juubi inside of himself by using the reaper death seal he became somewath immortal he could still be killed hard to do actualy but could'nt die of old age.

now normally after using the rds one should pay with his soul to the shinigami but not naruto cause when he summond her.(YES HER).she told him:normaly naruto i would take your soul as payment but kami-nee said not to that you still have somethings to do and you'll know what when you see it.

that as said before was 10.000 years ago and the world changed overtime now it was mostly ocean with 4 prominent oceans and a middle line ocean running thru it called the grand line with the other oceans called after the 4 directions

northblue eastblue southblue westblue

and thru it all layed a continent called the red line

as naruto sat on the shore of elemenal nation now called the forgotten continent by thoes of the world coverment he was thinking about what to do cuase he was bored out of his mind.

"what to do what to do any ideas juubi-chan"

**"no idea naruto-kun"**

"so you dont know either hm"

**"well i have one thought but i dont know if you like it"**

"dont leave me in suspense tell me your idea already"

**"hai hai you dont have to get worked up over it"**

"whatever"

**"hmpf wel whatever the thought i had why not explore the seas and put a crew together to make some problems for the coverment"**

hmmm"now that's an idiea maybe i should go from north to west to south and then eastblue"

**"um question why that particulair order"**

"o no reason just felt like it i still have to findout what task lays before me juubi-chan"

**"hmmm thats right shini-nee said somthing about that well whatever im going back to sleep"**

"o well g'night then"

_now that i know i going to travel lets get some provisions_

**kagebunshin no jutsu** ten clones popped up "you know what to do"after a chorus of hai the clones set out to do thier task.

now to make a dingy **Mokusei no sutairu no jutsu wa hotondo no b****ōto**(a/n dont know if its rigt used google translator foor woodstly little boat jusu)after that a little boat with a small hut was created.

"now for some seals and wait for the clones to return then i'll set sail so to speak"

after an hour of scribling seals on his new little boat(a chakra battery seal an propulsion seals) and filling the battery seal,the clones came back with the provisions.

_good now everythings ready lets go._ - a/n first story hope it works out just was an idea that popped into my head im not a good writer so dont be to hard on me the crew he will find eventualy is

captain:naruto

navigator/gunslinger/sniper:nojiko

doctor/fighter/macefighter:alvida(after eating devil fruit)

handyman/inventor/fighter(knives):buggy (after buggys little adventure)

cook/fighter(sanij style):carmen

dekhands/swordsmen/canoneers:johny/yusaku

lookout/swordswomen/inviltrator/infogatherer:tashigi

tresurer/heavy hitter(after training) (real name to be valerie)

hostage/musician:vivi

denmother/weapons expert:laki

shipwright:paulie

secretary/rokshuki trainer:kalifa

3th canoneer:perona

4th canoneer/bow user:margeret

and my idea was when nojiko,alvida,buggy,carmen,johny,yusaku and tashigi are in the crew they saty close to lougetown for 30 days and naruto trains them in a sealed chamber that works like the hyperbolic time chamber where 1 day=1year so he trains them for 30 years without side effects cause they age the time that lapses on the outside not inside and when the whole crew is together at shabondy they treain in there for 2 years=730 days=730 years also with combat simulations/war simulations(bit like genjustsu or danger room like) o and don't be too po'd cause naruto is uber godlike.

pairing wil probally be narutoxnojikoxtashigixlaki(maybe)xkalifa(maybe)xmargeretxperone(maybe)

if some one wants to remake or take over this story be my guest but keep in mind what i had in mind for the story i will try to continue this story and see where it goes

solexrelax out


End file.
